1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera which is capable of restraining to the minimum level blurring of the photographic image (image blur) which is generated by vibration of the camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
A camera which is equipped with an image blur reduction device in which an image blur reduction lens is moved in the directions perpendicular to the optical axis of the photographic lens is per se known. In this type of camera, the amount of vibration of the camera caused by shaking of the photographer's hand or similar reasons is detected by a camera vibration sensor which may for example be an angular velocity sensor or an angular accelerometer or the like; and the amount of image blur is reduced by moving the image blur reduction lens appropriately during the process of photography, based upon the output of the vibration detection sensor. However, with prior art such image blur reduction cameras, the timing of the blur reduction operation, and of photographic operation, have not been completely correct, and for this reason the problem has tended to arise that the blur reduction process has not been accurately executed.